The Return of Lilly Hunter
by Luna Noctua
Summary: Lilly is back, and in for another adventure. Things aren't exactly going well for Lilly. Why? Well, read and find out. By the way don't get there are going to be some people who're going to be fighting over Lilly, so read and find out who they are.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I was looking over some of the reviews I got (Considering the fact that my friends have been bugging me to update on some of my stories). Also I couldn't resist replying to Smeg Head's puppy eyes when asking me to write a sequel to this story. Hope you guys enjoy this story.

Chapter One  
Blah!

Dull. Man I really hate going to school, period. Here I am in several rooms with teachers who think they know a thing or two about whatever subject they're teaching. Boring. Life hasn't been interesting since Jerkiko…AKA Sam…left to save his pack. For a long time I've always wondered what has happened to the pack. Uninteresting. I so wish I knew every word that would explain my distaste to "Romeo and Juliet." Blah. Who likes this anyway? Some weirdo who doesn't have a life? Unexciting. Then again, my life isn't all that exciting either, so why am I complaining? Lackluster. Okay, so I've been writing words that tell people that my life is so boring. Have to go before one of the teachers has a meltdown or something.

-Lilly Hunter

Die Romeo! Die! The world doesn't need your-all-so-pathetic-ness, Bwa-ha-ha-ha!

Okay, I know that wasn't needed, but I so hate that stupid book. Who wrote it anyhow? I know who the aardvark was that wrote that stupid story. I will not speak/ write his name. He will be formally known as He-who-no-one-should-name. Okay, in case some person from the future doesn't get this, it's Shakespeare. Ugh! I wrote the dreaded name! The horrid name of names!

Shakespeare fans, nothing against you guys. I just don't like the guy. How do I know he wasn't borrowing ideas from other people, huh? I mean, back in the dude's day people didn't have rules that people couldn't copy off of authors who came up with original stories. Well, except plays, they were a different matter. That's why I don't like Shakespeare; I strongly think that he stole ideas from authors who should've gotten the glory but didn't.

The teacher did catch me, and did I mention something about a meltdown? Well, the teacher had a melt down. The teacher overreacted by having me read orally as Juliet. I made it very clear a couple of days ago that I never ever, ever, ever wanted to play part as Juliet. The foolish creature failed to tell me how to voice Juliet. Mwa-ha-ha-ha! I was so diabolical! So Nefarious! You want to know how I was E-V-I-L? I gave Juliet a deep, manly voice. What? Did anyone expect me to be overly dramatic?

I better go. I have to force myself to read this downright stupid book. When will the world show some me mercy by suddenly having my English class read a completely different book!

-Lilly Hunter.

Ahhhh! I've been stupidfied! I've been dummified! Last time I had a journal, I wrote pretty well; like a scientist. Now! Now, I'm writing like those other kids! I was reading my other journals, and now I feel dumb! (Sobbing to the point of despair) I need to watch more science shows.

-Lilly Hunter.

That stupid teacher of mine (The English Teacher) took my book and read some of it out loud. When he got to the "Die Romeo! Die" part he shut the book. (Note: The teacher is a huge fan of Shakespeare) Of course, I said that the teacher was having a meltdown, which would explain some of his irritating behaviors. He gave me this stupid lecture on if I acted like "that" at work I wouldn't be hired. I replied by saying that the only job he was able to get was teaching because of his nasty attitude.

Guess where I'm at? I'm at the office. Why? Simple, the English teacher nearly had a heart attack after my comment. You should've seen the look on his face. He was red like a cherry. Apparently I was right about being a teacher was the only job he could get. Yes, I'm being mean because some of the teachers act like if they order you to do something you're going to automatically do it. Um, hello we're kids. I think that if the schools weren't run like prison the kids would be more behaved, but these people here are way too arrogant. I'm called in. Later.

-Lilly.

I'm in detention. I'm with another stupid teacher.

"Do you know why you're here?" asked the teacher who was going to keep an eye on us.

She was asking me this. It's kind of funny how when you first meet a person you know that they think you're stupid by the way they talk to you. I didn't reply. She was too dim to comprehend what I would say, anyhow. I have to reread "Romeo and Juliet" again because the dumb teacher thought I was lying when I said that I'd finished reading it some time later. I'm writing some of the quotes, and giving subtle hints that I really don't like any of the characters.

Man, this whole thing is so boring. I bet I could write a whole book on how the school is really ran here. There'd be some things that would never have been written in the newspapers for "various" reasons. My parents have been wondering why I've been acting the way I am now. I simply tell them that I'm going through a rebellious phase. That seems to calm them down.

Uh…did I ever mention that I've become gothic? Yeah, wow big change from the last time I wrote in a journal. I became gothic because whenever some of the kids would ask me what it was like living on the "island" they'd start calling me a liar. I think it has something to do with them incapable of living without cell phones, ipods, and other contraptions. You know another thing that might shock some people is that whenever people talk about bring dinosaurs on the mainland I don't bother telling them the disasters that'd happen. I'm like whatever as long as you guys don't send me the bill.

I'm kind of at a point where my philosophy is 'you can do whatever so long as I don't pay for it.' Most people would say that's a horrible philosophy. Well, these pickle-heads won't listen to me! Why the heck should I get gray/grey hair while everyone is talking about doing stupid things? Dang, I need to find words that mean the same thing as stupid. That's should make rereading my entries a little more interesting, and less like a whiner complaining over every little detail. Gotta go. The dreaded homework in a spooky voice is calling for me. There's no return from the horrid homework.

-Lilly

I'm keeping my yap shut, nowadays. These blockheads are now expecting me to do brainless deeds. I don't. I just go right on working on my assignments. These kids are very slow at reading "Romeo and Juliet." We're way behind schedule. The teacher isn't helping, just yapping on and on about how we should be able to read certain number of pages at such-and-such time. The thing is that he's the one wasting our time, but as students we can't tell him that cause he's going to puff up his chest like some proud bird that got offended and go on and on yapping about some of the things that don't matter anymore.

I could write page after page about what school is really like. The only reason I haven't done that is because I think it's a waste of time and I don't see any point when someone else might do the job for me.

-Lilly.

Man, I really miss living on the islands. At least it was a little nice there. I knew what I was doing there. Here, I haven't any idea how I'm going to survive. How do I know people aren't going to screw me or whatever? Extremely vague? Good, that's the point.

By the way, it's Friday. I'm happy, cause I'll be sleeping in. Where I live at, I have to go to school at 7: 20 A.M. What! Well, it's not really shocking to me because, well heck, even if I complain things aren't going to change. Another thing that's going to be nice about this summer is that my family is going to be visiting my grandparents. They live in the coastal area, like thousands of miles away (closer) from the dinosaur islands. Where I'm at I'm like a million miles away. I know I'm exaggerating.

It would be nice to visit the island again. Of course I wouldn't want to see Kyle or Luis. Those are the only guys I really don't want to see at all. I'm hoping that the time in "education prison" ends quickly. I'm making sure that my grades stay up, so my folks don't get onto my case about it.

-Lilly Hunter

My sister, Steve and my niece are coming for a visit! Hurrah! Something is happening. I've been so bored that I reread several of my dino books over and over again. What about my friends? Well, my family moved away. Stinks? Heck yeah it stinks. I'm not holding any grudges against my dad. It was his job that had us move. Had I been younger I would've thought this was some grand adventure. Well, it was okay. I made it clear that I didn't want to move in any apartments. Some of my friends who've lived in apartments have told me that it's Hades living in apartments, because of crime rates.

We moved into a smaller house. My mom is remarried. I know I'm throwing in random facts, but that's how things go here (with me that is). My dad also remarried again. Thankfully, my step-mom isn't one of those evil stepmothers. That's a plus. Of course being me, I made sure to check the people my parents married. You know a kid's gotta protect his or her parents, right? So…that's all I've to report this week. Like later. Ahhh! I'm becoming a prep too!

-Lilly

I'm in a group called the French Club (It's like totally dull). I'm learning some French but not enough to say I'm fluent. I've also joined another group, but it's in another language. (Sigh) you'd think I'd know what it's about but I honestly don't. I just go there because there're a lot of people there. That's bad idea right? Well, one of the reasons I joined the group was because they mostly talk about science, especially about dinosaurs. Most people there think that I'm cool because I'm one of the "few" experts on the subject. I think other people call the latter group geeks. Well, I have to admit there are good looking geeks here.

-Lilly

Okay, here's the gig. I know sounds like some teenager trying to sound cool. Blah. Anyhow, this guy that looked similar to Kyle walked over and well asked me questions on what I think of some of the science stuff. I think I might've wooed him when I logically used reason behind my questions. Here are the questions he asked.

The only question that I remember strongly is this question. Do you believe in the Big Bang Theory? Well, it's one of the most heated topics in this dang world.

My answer. No, I don't believe in the "Big Bang Theory." One it's a theory, it hasn't been proven right or wrong. Two, it goes against Isaac Newton's laws of motions. I don't have all three laws in order but I know them (Law one: There's friction. Law two: When action happens there's a reaction. Law three: everything continues to move until something blocks its way). I also pointed out that if the "Big Bang Theory" was true than all the other great scientists were big, fat liars.

He then asked me what my name was. I only told him that it was Lillian. I didn't tell him my last name. How do I know he's not stalking me? Some of the things that were nice about him were that he didn't get overly emotional when I told him why I didn't believe the "Big Bang Theory." In my point of view that theory just doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

Right when we were going to discuss a few things on how do Raptors on the islands act, I heard a honk of a horn. I went to the window and saw that it was Steve. The guy asked if I knew the driver. I told him that the guy was my older brother. I went to Steve's car, smiling. What a nice surprise.

"Something tells me you had a good time," said Steve.

"You guys are here already?" I asked. "I'm a bit surprised. Not in a bad way."

"So, you're gothic now? When did that happen? I could've suggested awesome places to get some nose piercing or something of the like."

"Is that you're way of saying you don't like that I'm gothic?" I asked.

I already knew that answer. Steve liked it better when I was one of those laid back girls. Steve nodded.

"Has something been bugging you?" asked Steve.

I knew that he was going to ask the question that most people who knew me tried to avoid.

"Does it have something to do with Sam leaving?" asked Steve, in a soft voice.

"I miss him," I said.

I didn't see any point in hiding that fact. I wasn't being gothic for the reason that Steve was thinking. I just wanted to be left alone, and most people didn't get that when I said that orally. Some of them would think that something really bad had happen, when it didn't. I just wanted some "me time." Some people overreact.

"Oh my gosh! She's becoming anti-social!"

That's one of the reactions that people have, in my mind. Steve nodded when I told him that fact. I knew that he understood that. Of course he didn't have that problem because he had this thing as being able to teleport from one place to another without anyone knowing, not literally. Even my sister had a hard time keeping track of him, sometimes. I was so glad to have entered the house with food ready.

This is me leaving while I'm shouting "Banzai!"

-Lilly Hunter

I'm looking forward to winter ending. Not that I've anything against Jack Frost, but sometimes good friends just need to go elsewhere so that the main character can do other things. That was just something to write for randomness. I'm in a lot better mood. My parents, I think, have noticed that I don't wear dark clothing as much, that includes stepparents. But I'm still wearing black only because it's winter. When it's spring I'm going to wear bright colors, not pink. I'm not a prep.

I can't wait to visit my grandparents. Well, actually I can. It just feels like everything is taking forever. You see, my grandparents live out in the countryside. I think it's awesome that they live there; for me that's life, because I don't really like the city life much. What with the honking of cars, people cursing like illiterate people, and sneaky people waiting for some business to screw up so they can sue the company. That's not exactly the life I like.

My mom is just thankful that I haven't died my hair black…yet. Of course, its one of my favorite things to do when teasing my mom over the phone

Okay, I'm bored now. I'm going to go to the library and see if there's anything I'd like to read before insanity claims me as its next victim.

-Lilly

Okay, I'm a little shaken. I thought I saw a giant bat. My first thought was that it was Luis. Then I looked back up at the skies. It was gone. It must've been my imagination. This was while I was going to the library. I shudder whenever I think of Luis. Of course, some people will think that I was way too judgmental of him. Well, hey, he left me on that little island over night, and without my consent sucked my blood. I'm not the type that likes being walked over. Never have, never will.

-Lilly Hunter

It's November. A lot of kids are looking forward to Thanksgiving. I'm going to be making a list of things I'm thankful for. Just to be fair, I'll list one per day. That should make this whole searching-myself thing interesting. Write down my points of views of certain things. Since it's the first day of November I'll write down the first thing I'm real thankful for. I'm thankful for culture.

I'll admit that there are some cultures that are strange, but you have to admit they have this "get-to-know-me-aura" that makes people really want to learn more about them. Like…the Incas, the people that live on the islands, and people who've managed to live in deserts. Those people are pretty cool. The Incas, in my opinion are slightly greater than the Romans. (People gasping) Well why not? These guys had set up some sort of staff that made sure that everyone ate. If someone were caught stealing food because they were hungry, the people would go to the staff dude and ask why wasn't the thief fed? I don't really know a lot about the Inca culture, but thinking of making sure other people got fed is kind of cool. That was one way of knowing if the staff dude was being greedy when he shouldn't.

Another thing I like about different cultures is that they see the world in a different way, in a way that people could learn from them. Most people would think that those notions are kind of silly, but hey I'm a curious person. That's why I read a lot. Well…that's it. Bye.

-Lilly

I'm thankful for cats. Cats are lovely and independent. They don't need people to tell them what to do. That's what I'm like, now. Back in the yesteryears, cool word, I was one of those girls that followed the crowd. After not being accepted for being me, and for not being myself, I gave up on the other kids. Forget it, I thought. You want me, you guys better accept me for who I am because I can't be anyone else. Cats.

-Lilly

Okay I missed seven days of writing some of the things I'm thankful for. Here are seven things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for books, pens, pencils, erasers, notebooks, computers, and dark chocolate. Books so that I'm not bored some of the time. Pens because I just love drawing funny things on my dad's face while he's asleep. Yes, that's what I did this week. I tried doing it with Steve. Man, the guy is so sensitive when it comes to the face. Pencils because they're never the same. Same work, but look differently. Pencils also make pens look like the best thing to write with. Erasers because they erase my silly, petty mistakes while writing for stupid teachers, if I'm doing homework when will I get paid? Notebooks, so that I can draw cartoons of teachers I don't like. I like to use computers because it helps me embrace my inner weirdness during my leisure time. I like Dark Chocolate because I've heard that it's good for your heart.

-Lilly

I'm so bad at this. I missed six days. I don't have a good habit of writing every day. Here are six things I'm thankful for: colors, music, eyes, fingers, sound, and feelings. I like colors because they help to make sure people don't dump into everything. Those who bump into everything…well…I can't help you there. As for music it's because it's been around since forever. The rest are human senses, which help me learn more about the world (no duh).

-Lilly

Well it's past Thanksgiving, so no point in listing off some of the things I'm thankful for. I'm way too humble to get to the specifics because I'd sound like a self-centered person. I never liked doing that. I really hope that this Christmas is going to be good this year. For the next twenty-three days I'm going to be listening to music that are about how annoying the holiday is. I know it's mean but that's one of my ways of keeping things merry around here.

I've been working on making homemade presents for my friends in my old home. I've managed to write down all their addresses before moving away. Now if I knew some way of sending some of my gifts of to Jerkiko's pack I would, but I haven't any idea at all.

-Lilly

Things haven't been going well for my dad. He got fired, all because his boss thought that he was stealing money. Even with the cameras showing that it was that witch of a woman stealing the money, that beep still fired my dad. My dad's been busy looking for a job. Hopefully he'll find one soon. I was glad to hear that my grandparents offered a place for us to stay in case we're not able to pay the house bill. At least that's one thing to be thankful for.

-Lilly.

Well, things got worse before they got better. We're all packing our things. We're going to be moving in with my grandparents. My mom wasn't too thrilled when she found out what had been going on with my dad. At first she was going to bring this to court. Being me, I threaten that if she did that I was going to go to the dinosaur island and stay there forever. That dropped the issue quickly.

So we're back to the original place that I originally grew up at. At least it's a little warmer there. I slept most of the way. I wonder what it's going to be like living with my grandparents. I know one thing, I'm going to drop this gothic phase quickly because my grandparents would freak if they saw the way I was dressed.

-Lilly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Kyle and Luis

It feels so strange to be back in my homeland. I walked up to my house and found that a different family lived in my old house. I know legally I can't say it's my house, but at least I can say that I grew up there. I was looking at the house for a while. It took me a while to realize that the mother saw me looking. I smiled and walked over to say hello. I knew that she didn't feel comfortable with me standing there. I hadn't quite stop wearing dark clothing.

At first my grandparents didn't feel comfortable, but when my father said that I was slowly getting out of the phase they started to relax. I guess the mother always associated people wearing gothic clothing as those who've had trouble with the authorities and so on.

"It's weird," I said. "For me. My family used to live in that house."

The woman looked at "her" house.

"Did you now?" asked the mother.

"Yep, when I was little I drew this fox on a corner somewhere in my room. It's probably painted over."

The woman then laughed. Her hair was a light shade of brown, and her eyes were a lovely shade of brown mixed with olive green.

"My family had been wondering who drew that picture," said the mother. "Right when you said that you drew a fox I knew that you were telling the truth."

"Sorry if I gave you the creeps earlier," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, it's alright," replied the woman. "I better get back to my cooking. Don't want the food to burn."

I waved goodbye and left. I don't know why I felt all-warm inside knowing that no one had painted the picture, after all it was hidden. I looked at my wristwatch and realized that I also needed to get going.

-Lilly Hunter

Great, just great. I'm sick. I've a cold and I feel terrible. I can't believe I got sick. I hardly ever get sick, I'm not happy about this arrangement. I shouldn't be the one sick. My cousins do these crazy stunts and I'm the one who wounds up sick while they're still healthy. Ugh, life is so unfair.

Well, I'm done complaining now. There are some good things about being sick. One is that my grandmother's tabby is on my lap sleeping. The tabby is mostly very shy with strangers; I guess she figured that since I'm sick and not feeling well that I'm not dangerous, or something of the like. Another thing is that my grandmother has been making caramel tea. It doesn't taste bad.

I'm writing more because I finished drinking the tea I mentioned. Now I feel real sleepy. I write more tomorrow.

-Lilly

Well, things are getting better. My dad managed to get a job; of course I don't see him a lot now. I'm not complaining, having a job is better than being unemployed. Another thing is that I'm getting better. If I feel up to it, I think I'm going to take a walk and sit close to the beach.

-Lilly

I'm at the beach. I really miss Jerkiko. I wonder how he's going to react when he finds that I'm a totally different person. I keep looking at my previous journal to see if there was something that I'd missed that should've been obvious. I'm still clueless. I wonder how the pack is doing?

I better get going. It's getting dark and my grandparents have made it very clear that they would like me back at their place. I hope Jerkiko and his sister are doing okay.

-Lilly Hunter

It's nighttime now. I can't sleep. I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched. I really don't like this feeling, not the least bit. I guess being paranoid I decided to go downstairs to check that the doors and windows are locked up. I made sure that the windows were locked up good and tight. I checked the basement door, locked. I checked the back and front door; both are locked. I went up the stairs to check on the door that's a part of my dad's room. It was open. I know that my eyes were furrowed because I do recall my dad closing the door before he left on a business trip.

I looked out the door, making sure that no one else could see that I was outside. I was hearing voices. I kept trying to calm my breathing so that whoever was there wouldn't know that I was in the room.

"Are you sure that she's here?" asked a male voice.

"I'm sure," replied another voice. "Unless you'd like to go in there Kyle."

I covered my mouth to keep from screaming. Then again I wasn't the type of girl who screams a whole lot. I stayed longer wondering who the other person was.

"Look, Luis," said Kyle. "If Lilly is here in this house, how long do you think she'll stick around if she finds us in this contraption."

I'm guessing he means the house. I'm writing all of this down after the experience.

"I say we get her while she's still sleeping," said Luis.

"Well, I say that we wait. In case you haven't noticed she goes to the beach at specific times."

"Yeah, what's you're point."

"My point is," replied Kyle, irritated. "That if we kidnap her, someone is going to notice. If we take her when no one notices then it's going to be a while before anyone notices."

"Later," said Luis. "I'm going off hunting."

I heard flapping of wings. I heard footsteps coming. I leaned against a corner hoping that Kyle wouldn't notice. I had my eyes half closed so the guy wouldn't see that I was there.

Kyle just stood there, looking at my father's bed. He walked over and sniffed the bed. He was in human form, mind you. I quietly moved into another hiding place. He then walked over to several places. He froze at a chair. I then remembered that I sat on that seat a lot while doing homework, and talking to my dad.

Kyle sniffed the chair. He had this triumphant smile on his face. I knew that he remembered how I smelled. He then turned towards the door, walked out. I quietly walked out of hiding, looking through the curtains to see what Kyle was up to. Kyle was leaning against the rail, bored. He looked around. He saw something interesting, leaped off of the roof and landed on his feet. I felt a sort of static running from my head to my toes.

I waited several minutes until I was convinced that Kyle was gone. I grabbed the knob of the door and started to close it. I locked it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Kyle jump back up on the ceiling again. I moved away from the door so that Kyle wouldn't see me.

The knob turned several times. My heart was pounding, perhaps loudly. I didn't dare move. I looked through the curtains to see that Kyle was glaring at the door. I moved quickly away knowing that Kyle was looking at the windows. I quickly left the room, went down the stairs, and went to my room. My heart was pounding real hard. How'd these guys manage to find me? What do they want? What's going on?

I'm going to need some amount of sleep because I know I'll need to keep my wits about me. I hope no one notices that I'm acting as though I'm being paranoid. I'm nodding off.

-Lilly

I haven't quite recovered from my cold just yet. I stay inside most of the time; here and there I take a walk to the beach. I can't help going to the beach. I know that Luis and Kyle are watching me, and if I stop going to the beach that'd tell those guys that I know they're here. That action would probably lead Kyle and Luis to do some desperate act.

The only thing I need to do is act calm. While I'm at the beach I think I'll start bringing my backpack to write down some of the things I notice. Right now, I'm noticing some of the seagulls hunting for fish. I don't know why but I'm looking for a sea turtle's nest to watch over the baby turtles. It would be cool.

Habitually, I looked around me. That's one of my rules. One has to know what's going on around them. I nearly ran away when I saw a bat hanging upside down in a small cave. I blinked and the bat was gone. I shook my head, hoping that I've managed to convince the guys that I thought I was imagining them.

After I left some of the small caves, I started gathering shells. At least I brought a bucket with me. There were several times where I stopped and watched the sea stars moving. I looked around again. Once I looked in the direction where the dinosaur islands were. I know for a fact that I miss Jerkiko. I pulled out a sketchbook and drew some of the interesting shells. I then would place some of the shells back.

I also started drawing some of the grasses that grow somewhere close to my grandparents place. It's a pity there aren't any flowers growing. Then again what'd I expect; it's winter.

-Lilly Hunter

I don't think I'll have to worry about those goons for quite a while. I snuck into my parent's room to hear what Kyle and Luis were up to.

"I say we take her now!" snapped Luis.

"Oh, and how're we going to get past the ocean?" remarked Kyle. "It's winter time and you should know that Lilly isn't strong when it comes to fierce storms."

"I don't care," replied Luis.

"Yes you do. You want Lilly sick after we kidnap her? She'll be useless when she's sick. You and I both know that."

"She's sick right now," replied Luis. "At least while she's sick she'd be too weak to fight against the too of us."

"Then we'd wound up getting sick. How're you going to explain to that sister of yours why you got sick?"

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Luis.

"We'll go back to the island and wait until it's summer here," replied Kyle. "I don't think they'll leave by then. Lilly's pack anyways."

I quickly but quietly went back to my room. I climbed into my bed feeling relieved. Summer is a long way. I'll have plenty of time to set some traps and make it clear that I don't want to go back to the dinosaur island.

-Lilly Hunter

My hand is shaking real bad. Kyle didn't bother hiding when I walked out of the house. Here's what happened. I was thankful that I had a pocketknife in one of my pockets. The strange thing was that he didn't bother walking up to me. I pretended that I didn't notice and acted as though I was walking around the place. My grandmother called me in. Of course being helpful was yelling that I would never fully recover if I kept walking out of the house a lot. I went inside to humor her.

There were a couple of times where I looked outside and saw Kyle just leaning against one of the trees and looking at my grandparent's place. His arms were crossed, and then he moved and started walking away. To me, he vanished. I'm not looking forward to summer this year.

-Lilly Hunter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Preparing

I don't know when Kyle and Luis will be back, but I've no doubt that it'll be when everything starts to warm up. I've been looking through the encyclopedias trying to figure out a way to set traps for Kyle and Luis. I'm going to have to set up different kinds of traps because one set isn't going to be good enough. I don't know why but I think this whole preparing for them is kind of humorous because whenever I start working on certain projects I start thinking of my survival days back on the dinosaur islands.

Some of my traps are set for Luis. You know because he can easily fly away. I've done some research on vampire bats. I have several ideas on how to lure Luis into one of my traps. After the guys have left I've been working on making nets, a thick strong one. I've been trying several types. I like the net that's braided best. I've managed three nets, now I'm working on my fourth.

Here are some of the supplies I've been storing for later: nets, obviously, because I'll need the nets to capture Luis and Kyle. Ropes, I don't buy them from the store because I really don't think they're reliable. Most things that are sold in stores are ineffective because they're not made to last than what they used to be made about a hundred years ago, mainly because business just wants people to buy more things. Underground traps, I thought I might as well set those kinds of traps in case I had to get away from them, if Kyle and Luis managed to elude my traps. Frozen blood, because Luis is a vampire bat and…well I don't think he can resist blood very well. I've also been gathering glass bottles; I think they might be good for knocking the guys out. I'm not going to be violent; I just think I need something to defend myself in case things get out of hand. The last thing I have is a pocketknife, my grandfather has been teaching me how to take care of the tools on my pocketknife.

I've also been making hiding places for myself. A lot of them are tunnels with firm lids on them. I adopted that tactic from the Trap Door Spider. I thought it might help me a lot when it comes to hiding. I've also picked several thick trees that might help me hide pretty well. I've been placing ammunition in them. Not bullets, I don't have a gun. I've been placing rocks in containers that are tied to thick, strong branches. Some of them are just good for throwing at the head. Some of the rocks are sharp, just enough to be considered spearheads. Making the arrows and spears is still really difficult. Another thing that I'm glad to have is a sling.

My grandfather thought that it was interesting that I kept practicing using a sling after I got off the Dino islands. Of course, because he observed that most young men don't have much respect for women, he encouraged me to learn how to master the sling. It did come in handy several times when my family lived out in the city. At first some of the guys thought I was being weird whenever I picked up several rocks. Some of the boys learned the hard way that when I told them to leave me alone, and they tried to take advantage of me. Bam! They received a nasty hit from some of the rocks I collected.

Some of the other hideouts are near fake caves, some of them in the streets, some out in the plains, and the rest are close to the beach. I'll explain how the hideouts are set up. Right now I'm finishing with some of the traps I've set up. I've also drawn out a map so I know where the traps are. It'd be a huge embarrassment for me to fall into one of my own traps.

Lilly Hunter

I'll explain how some of the hideouts are around the beach that I go to. One the map I've placed Xs and Os to tell me where the fake places are. The real ones are the ones with the Xs in the Os. I don't know why but I keep smiling thinking that I'm real cleaver. Being me, I chide myself for thinking like that because…well arrogant people tend to get caught later on, now for the hideouts at the beach.

One hideout is close to the reefs. I noticed that some of the tricksters have been using the reefs to escape the wrath of their parents or even bullies. It took me awhile to figure out where the secret place was. There was a tunnel that goes under the water and close to the end it goes above the water. It's kind of a small cave that has several holes on the walls that lets in fresh air. The sad thing is that there's a dead end. From the look of the place some of the tricksters have managed to stay here for a few days. Of course bad planning made the boys go back to their parents and get grounded.

I keep looking up making sure that nothing that flies has been watching me; so far, nothing. Another hideout is among the really tall grass, the kind that somehow manages to grow on the sand. Then again their roots go real deep till they reach fresh water, last I checked. The sad thing about such hideouts is that when the sun reaches a certain point I'm exposed. So, I'd have to find another place to hide in.

Another hiding place is the abandoned lighthouse. After the city managed to build another lighthouse, an environmentally safe one, they closed down the old one. I never could understand why they didn't bother to use the building as a museum. I've always had this opinion that if a building is being built for one thing and then the business is closed, the building still should be used. It's better to use something that's there instead of keeping it closed. Of course business people will come up with some random excuse that sounds like a good reason.

Then again I can't complain about the old lighthouse being closed. I'll need some help with getting away from Kyle and Luis. I've managed to map out the old place and wrote down several good hiding places that would be good. I have to be careful about the stairs. Some of them are worn out. There are two types of stairs. One made of wood that's against the wall. The other set is the twirling type made of black metal. I've been working on the metal stairs since most of the metal I get are from some of the dead cars my grandfather has.

Okay, I'll confess. My grandfather has been visiting the old lighthouse a whole lot. He's been trying to fix the place up so that he might be able to convince some of the people that this place would be good as a museum. He claims that I'm the one who came up with the idea, but I know better. He and I have been working on this old place.

What about the owner of the estate? Well, my grandfather and the guy who owns the lighthouse know each other real well. When the guy, Mr. Yeoman, found out that I was related to his best friend he was cool about me visiting the place. I drew three sorts of maps: one for good hiding places. The other two are just drawings of ideas on where to place some of the artifacts in the building.

The lighthouse has a basement, a huge basement that has real good hiding places. Yeah, I know I've been getting close to my grandfather for helping him fix up the old place. I'll explain some of the sentimental stuff later. The wooden stars are also good for hiding. The top of the house is a good hiding place but I don't think I'd like to try that part of the lighthouse, you know because of Luis.

Well, that's all the hiding places at the beach. I'm hoping that I won't have to use the beach for its hiding places. The thing that keeps coming up in my mind is that these guys might've studied the landscape and they probably have a good idea on where they would like me to be. Right now I'm going to be working on making more nets.

Lilly Hunter

I'm inside. It's snowing real deep. I don't know why but I keep thinking that it might cancel out the idea of hiding out in the plains, but what do I know. Okay, yesterday I wrote about my hiding places at the beach, right. Well of course right! I think today I'll write about the other hiding places. First at the plains, since I brought it up first.

People would think the obvious reason would be because the plains have real tall grass. Yep. There's also a lot of greenery. It's not exactly like the jungles on Dino Island, but it'll do. Okay, I've been working on a making some camouflage clothing. I've been sewing on artificial leaves that are exactly like the leaves from around this area. I don't think I'll have to worry about masking my scent. Some of the hiding places are among hills, boulders, trees, and probably bushes. That's why I picked some of the hiding places.

My stepmother thinks that I'm getting ready for Halloween next year. Yes, that's the excuse I came up with. I didn't want to tell her that there were two teenage boys wanting to kidnap me, because she'd think I was being overly paranoid. At first I thought that my stepmother would be complaining about living with my grandparents. I think she has this idea that since she and her husband are real busy with their jobs they're just glad that my grandparents are around to keep an eye on me. Gee, I don't know why I'd get into trouble.

Okay, I may've caused mischief here and there. But they were harmless stuff, otherwise, I would've been grounded and I would be writing about it. See my point. Now about my other hiding places. Well there's the city's street. I don't think it'd be too difficult to imagine the many hiding places in a city. My favorites are places that are real busy. I've been working on getting through crowds real fast. Of course there were several times when people thought that I was stealing their purses or wallets. There were a couple of times when the police picked me up and asked me to empty my pockets. I did, and they would find that I didn't have anyone's belongings and they would let me go. I've also been working on blending in with the crowd. There were several times where I walked by my parents who were looking for me and they never even noticed me! Isn't that funny?

Some of the other places are at the libraries, churches, and stores. They're kind of like mazes, if people don't know the place real well then they can easily get lost. Me I could easily sneak out. Of course I've done that several times with my mom when I wanted to leave to store and just go my mother's place, that's during the time I'd visit her. The funny thing is that my mom wouldn't know where the heck I was, but I knew exactly where she was. Somehow, I'd know when to show up before my mom lost her cool.

Man, I'm so random. Then again, since I haven't a lot to do I've decided that I would be the random sort of person. That's kind of how I stay out of trouble, and it's fun. Now for the fake caves. I call them fake caves since the professionals won't classify them as mini-caves. Sad isn't it? Some of them have deep water in them. Perfect for hiding in the water whenever I don't want to be found. Then again there's the scent thing, so probably not a good idea.

The other caves are okay. They've got good boulders to hide behind, and I've been placing ammunition behind these boulders. They're rocks. You know because I've the sling. The other caves don't have much to them. Since not many people know about them, I've been placing fake boulders at the caves so that I could hide easily. Yeah, I've been doing a lot of things preparing for the boys. Most people would think of the plans as brilliant. Me, I'm one of those people that think that the plans I've come up with are pretty good, but I'd see that flaws in them. I guess that's why I'm still alive. So those are all my hiding places. I think I'll talk about where the traps are.

Lilly Hunter

Curse that stepmother of mine! She wanted me to read "Romeo and Juliet" orally! What the heck is the matter with her! I told her over a million times that I don't like the book! I wonder if has something to do with my being sneaky lately? Who knows with women these days! Nobody better point the fact that I'm a female, that's entirely beside my point! It's been two days since I've written.

Yesterday my stepmother checked out "Romeo and Juliet." I don't know exactly why, but I checked out another "Romeo and Juliet" in Spanish. Of course being real sneaky, this was right after my stepmother told me to read the book in front of her guests, I started reading it. Here's another thing that made me ultra sneaky, the one with the English translation was covering the Spanish one.

Man, I wish I had pictures of the looks on the peoples' faces. They were priceless. My dad and grandfather were trying so hard not to laugh because they then realized what I did. At the little party, some of the women, my stepmother's friends looked utterly puzzled. After I finished reading one scene my stepmother walked over to where I was sitting, looked over my shoulder, and saw that I was reading "Romeo and Juliet." It was just in Spanish. Of course I added the final touches by giving a sweet, innocent smile.

I can just imagine people who might be reading this journal after I'm gone will ask, well if reading the book was so horrible, why am I writing like I enjoyed the event. Well, it was because I embarrassed my stepmother, for the first time. I don't know what possessed me, but I've wanted so badly to embarrass her. I'll admit that it was fun.

"You did tell her to read the book," said my grandfather being helpful. "You just didn't tell her what language."

My stepmother was all glaring at my grandfather. My dad leaned against the chair.

"Well, now I know where she got her sneakiness from," said my dad, who was looking at my grandfather.

After that little event everything else was pretty calm. Now on to today, my stepmother wanted to teach me a lesson so she had me read the blasted book again. The thing was she didn't tell me how I should read it. So I'm going to read it backwards.

Lilly Hunter

Okay what happened yesterday? Well, my stepmother gave up on having me read the dreaded book. It was great! I had a good time. I keep shaking my head thinking how overly melodramatic my stepmother is. I'm grounded now. I can't go anywhere this week. Oh well, I had some fun. I've been way too serious for a long time.

Lilly

Second day of being grounded: I've managed to finish all my chores that my stepmother has set up for me to work for. Here are some of the chores: washing dishes, cleaning the windows, sweeping, polishing the silverware, cooking some of the meals, and washing the laundry. Most of the chores are very easy. Well, I said that I would talk about where I set some of the traps.

One set of traps is mostly around the woodlands. Since most people don't walk around in the area I thought it would be a good idea to set some traps that had nets with them. It took me awhile to perfect them because I did several tests to see if the traps would work. No, I didn't use myself for these traps 'cause then I would have to cut them up and fix them (That would mean that I would have to do extra work, and lately I've been feeling lazy). I would usually toss something like a slightly heavy rock. Some of the traps would go off as I'd hoped, others…well they needed some work.

As far as I know the traps in the woodlands are okay. I knew it was a bad idea to set up the traps when I'm not going to make sure that the traps aren't just going to rot or something. Well, people don't get everything they want all the time. I'm going to be working on some of my homework now. I thought it would be a good idea to work on the homework even though we're having a no school day due to the deep snow.

My grandfather wasn't really happy about the snow. He was hoping that he would be able to finish painting some of the rooms in the lighthouse. People who know me know that there are times where I'd do almost anything to avoid doing homework. I keep looking up at the ceiling. I know it's going to seem silly, but sometimes I think that if I look at the ceiling long enough my homework will vanish. I know this isn't true, but it never hurts to hope. I'm going now.

Lilly

Day three of being grounded: My other sets of traps are around the plains. They're pretty close to the hiding places. I've managed to set another type of trap that throws things when you pull a thin type of rope. I feel so smart. I've been debating on what the ammunition should be. I'm leaving the rocks out because I'd also be running for my life and getting hit by rocks wouldn't help me. I'm thinking that water balloons would work. The only problem is how am I going to get them without anyone noticing?

Okay, no water balloons. Maybe some fruit? Negative. See how I've a hard time with deciding what ammunition I should use? I look around me wondering what would be useful? I gotta go. My stepmother is calling me downstairs.

Lilly

Still the same day: Now I know what to use for ammunition! My stepmother had me come downstairs because she wanted me to do a service project. It's making yarn ball toys, something like that, that are made for children who don't have toys. It's hard enough to knock people down, but I don't think to the point where it'd irk the guys to the point where they'd want to knock me out.

So that problem is covered. I'm just going to need to pick some yarn that's not going to be bright colors. I believe this week I'll be working to make a good number of them. That's how one set of traps are going to work.

The other sets of traps are around the hills. If I run fast enough I'll be able to have buckets of slime running down the hill. That should give Kyle a hard time getting up the hill. Of course I'd keep running, from Luis, and run into another trap that's good for catching birds. At the library I read these books on how to set animals traps, of course I'm going to be making the traps a whole lot bigger.

Lilly Hunter

Fourth day of being grounded: I've managed to make a lot of yarn ball toy thingies. I've been enjoying myself. Here's the good news. The good news is that I've managed to finish my homework the day before school resumed. Thumbs up for me! The bad news is that I've some more homework to work on. Why is it called homework when clearly I'm not being paid for working on it? That's just a random question I wanted to put there.

Before coming home I checked on some of the traps. I was right about some of the nets rotting. Now I've something else to do besides homework. Here are some of the homework assignments I have to work on: Math, Spanish, and History. I don't even want to talk about what we're going over in any of my classes. At the moment they're not really important. I just need to figure out how to avoid getting caught by Luis and Kyle.

I'm going to stop writing because I so need to finish my homework. I'm also going to be busy working on another set of nets, this time I'm going to add something to harden the nets and I'm definitely going to make sure that the nets are around one hundred percent dry before setting them up.

Lilly

Fifth day of being grounded: Well, I've managed to sneak out of the house without anyone catching me. I quickly set up the traps and covered the traps with leaves. I'm thinking of setting another trap. A really deep one, you know a trap that's round and way taller than most people. One of the things that I need to work on it is something that'll act as a lid to keep Kyle and Luis locked up for a while. I know that they're going to manage to get out sooner or later from the trap I'm thinking of, but by the time they get out I'll be way ahead of them.

I quickly but quietly went home. I hid my boots so that my stepmother wouldn't know that I'd been outside without her consent. I quickly went to my room, and am now writing what has happened tonight. During the day, it was just going to school and taking a history test. I think I did okay on it. I'm going to need some sleep for tomorrow.

Lilly Hunter

Sixth day of being grounded: Okay, tomorrow I'll be free to do whatever. My grandfather asked me to tell him what it was like surviving on the islands. I smiled because he enjoys knowing that he was the person who taught me some of the survival skills. He really liked the part where I told that I masked my scent by using leaves, mud, and dirt.

After I was finished telling my grandfather my experience, I went upstairs to check on my ammunition. It'll be a long time before summer comes, but hey, it never hurts to be prepared. It feels so weird, knowing that some of the people you didn't want to see ever come into your life again. They think that I'm just going to go with them back to the Dino islands willy-nilly. That's not going to happen, at least not without me fighting. That's just the way I am. When it comes to me not wanting to go somewhere and I'm going to be forced to go, I'll fight with every ounce I have. Of course I've had plenty of practice with my parents, and my older sister.

Lilly

I'm free! I'm not grounded anymore! Yippee!

Today I've been working on the deep trap that I mentioned some days ago. I had to make a rope ladder first so that I was able to get out of the hole first. Now I just need to figure out how to have the lid of the trap shut on them. I've made the lid out of bamboo. A neighbor of mine had bamboos in his backyard and he was tired of it because it was causing more damage to his property. For about fifty dollars I managed to clear out the bamboo for him.

Believe me clearing up the bamboo is not an easy task. There were several times were I got scratches from the bamboo. I know this fact is going to sound crude, but did you know that during some of the wars around Asia the people used the bamboo as a torturing device? The bamboo grows one of two feet everyday. The neighbor teased me saying that if I didn't stop working I'd develop some muscles, and that most boys don't like strong girls. Blah, I don't care about boys.

Anyhow, I have some bamboo to help with keeping Luis and Kyle trapped. I've only enough to make one lid. A real pity if you ask me. I've used the rest of the bamboo to make a good hideout. I didn't chop down all the bamboo. I thought that it would be cool to have an area around me grandparents place that had some bamboo. I planted them in a way where only I knew where I could get in and quickly get out are. My stepmother thinks that I'm crazy.

In the middle of the bamboo I've some ammunition so that I'd be able to fight against Luis if he ever tries grabbing me from the air. I know this is going to sound bad but I'm looking forward to the fight. As you can tell I've been real busy getting ready for Luis and Kyle coming.

Lilly

It's official; I'm ready for Luis and Kyle. The only thing I don't like is the waiting part. I'm going to be working on making nets for my grandfather because he wants the lighthouse to have this ancient yet modernize aura about it.

I don't know when Luis or Kyle will be coming but I'll be spending some of the time checking on my traps and hideouts. That and I'll also have plenty of time practicing on aiming. I've been practicing on still and moving targets, I think that's how people's aims get better. That's all I have to report for today.

Lilly Hunter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
Twists and Turns

I've such a bad habit of not writing for weeks on end. It's really terrible. It's getting close to summer coming. I don't know what got into me but I'm wondering exactly how Kyle and Luis plan on kidnapping me. I mean people would notice because school is still in session. After school I make sure that no one is following me, so that I'm able to check on the conditions of the traps and the hideouts.

I check the maps and I've a feeling that tonight might be the day when Luis and Kyle come to the main land. I don't know, it's just a good estimation considering the fact that today is a whole lot warmer than it was three weeks ago.

Lilly Hunter

Apparently I was right. Last night, before I went to bed I heard my stepmother screaming. I don't know what got into me, but I grabbed two knives and raced up the stairs. My father and I were at my stepmother's side. I went outside to see who was there while my stepmother was crying telling my dad that she saw a giant, hideous bat. I spotted Luis in one of the trees. We made eye contact. I froze.

He licked his lips as though he couldn't wait for me to charge outside and attack him. I saw some movement and saw Kyle in raptor form. I took several steps back, grabbed the knob, and closed the door. I looked over at my parents. They were looking over at me like they'd just seen me for the first time. I looked down at my hands that were, when I remembered, were still carrying the knives. I looked back at them.

I knew that I was blushing from embarrassment. I walked past my parents.

"Lillian," said my dad. "Did you know that there was a giant bat nearby?"

Ever since I'd been on the island my dad had always thought it was possible that some abnormally huge animal could possibly come to the mainland.

"I knew something was here but I wasn't exactly sure," I said.

I wasn't lying to him, exactly. My father nodded. He then gently guided Mary out of the room. I guess that's the first time I've ever used her name, my stepmom's. I knew that later on my dad would want to talk to me later after my stepmother went to sleep.

I took a seat, placed the knives on the desk, and just looked at them. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I heard two people landing on the roof. I walked over to the door and locked it. I then went back to my desk and picked up the knives. I guess I was ready to fight. The way those two looked at me wasn't exactly friendly. They wanted me for something but I don't know what.

Dad came up stairs, and then he looked at me sternly.

"Why didn't you tell me that some giant bat was here?" asked dad, taking a seat next to the desk.

I then explained that I thought that if I'd have said something about the abnormally huge bat but didn't have any solid evidence then people would think that I was just pulling their leg. Dad nodded while listening. I guess he figured that after people started calling me a liar for being able to live on the islands for so long, I've gotten to where I'd flat out tell them that I didn't want to talk about it or go look up a website.

I knew that I was still holding the knives in my hands.

"What kind of bat was it?" asked my dad.

"From the looks of it, I think it's a vampire bat," I answered, trying to be calm.

My dad sighed.

"And it couldn't have been a fruit bat," mumbled dad.

He then looked over at me. His eyes narrowed. I felt the hairs of the back of my neck rising up. If there was anyone in my family who should've been a detective it should've been my dad because he was real good at putting things together. He then looked at me.

I knew from the look on his face that he knew why I'd managed to keep myself busy during the winter months.

"Well, Lilly," said my dad. "I'm glad you've been doing something to handle this situation. I guess we won't be using this room for a while. Night hon."

I have to go. My stepmother wants to talk to me now.

Lilly

I'm going over what happened the day before yesterday. I was called to talk with my stepmother, Mary. When I sat down she started asking me all kinds of questions not bothering to hide the fact that she for a long time had thought that I never liked her. I calmly answered her questions within my best capabilities. I then told her that because I lacked evidence to prove that this giant bat was around I assumed that people wouldn't believe me, which was why I kept quiet about it.

"Why did you bring knives?" asked my stepmother.

I didn't have an answer for that. I looked down at my feet. I then took a deep breath and told her that she wouldn't like what specimen the bat was. Her shoulders eased at bit when she heard that it wasn't that I thought the animal would attack her or something. I then told her that I thought that the giant bat was a vampire bat. She paled. Her body started shaking. I put the knives I had with me down on the chair I rose from and went over to calm Mary down.

"A…a vampire bat…" was all Mary could say.

I then remarked that I'd managed to survive on the Dino islands for a long period of time, and that I was capable of catching this abnormally large animal. That calmed her down a bit. You would've thought that my dad had managed to calm her down. Apparently she was so worried about some of the little things that she couldn't sleep well. I then told her that dad didn't think it was a good idea for them to be sleeping in their room. That made her relieved to hear that.

I heard a knock at the door, and dad came in. He told me that he went outside to check if everything was all right around the house. I knew that he didn't bother to mention that the vampire bat nearly caught him, but because my dad was nimble on his feet the bat missed him. I said my good night, picked up the knives, and went to my room. I was ever so thankful that my room didn't have many windows. It only had one and thankfully it was too small for a teenage boy to squeeze through.

I curled up on my bed. I knew that I would need as much sleep as I could get.

Lilly Hunter

"Now look what you did!" hissed a voice.

My eyes snapped open. I quietly crawled out of my bed and stealthily moved to where my window was. I leaned against the wall and listened to what the people were saying. Another thing I was thankful for was that my window was hidden by my grandmothers rose bushes.

"Hey it's not my fault her family smells so good," said Luis.

"Yes, but thanks to you Lillian probably has a good idea that we're here."

"This whole trying to capture her should be real interesting," said Luis.

I could just imagine him having a smirk on his face.

"What the heck do you mean!" said Kyle.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that Kyle was temped to do more than just hinder Luis.

"Lillian isn't stupid," said Luis.

Thank you Mr. Obvious. I knew that he was going to point something out to Kyle.

"I think that she might've known that we were here earlier and while we were gone she had been preparing traps and hideouts."

"Last I checked she's easily scared," said Kyle.

"As those tasty morsels say, "that was then, this is now." You of all people should know that even the most easily terrified people tend to change over time," said Luis. "And Lillian is no exception. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going off for a bite to eat."

Why were they even close to this part of the house? I froze when I remembered that I failed to mention that I've been helping my grandmother tend to her roses. My scent, what's left of it, must be on the roses. That would explain it. The plants haven't produced flowers yet, but at least it's getting warmer. I was listening. Kyle hissed with clear annoyance. I knew that sooner or later he'd walk away. I heard him climbing up the house. Oh crap, what am I going to do?

I took a deep breath and went up the stairs. I was at my parent's room. I saw Kyle. I froze when I saw that he was reaching up to a low hanging part of the roof. Crap, my grandfather left the key to that door there. I looked around and saw that there was a chair. I quietly picked it up, moved it in a way that would make it hard for outsiders to get in, and I quickly moved away. Of course he could break the windows if he wanted to.

My heart was pounding. My palms started sweating after I heard the click of the lock. I picked up the knives I brought with me. I knew that these knives were no match for Kyle, but at least I could say that I fought against him. The knob turned. I heard Kyle add some pressure so that the door would open. Thankfully the door didn't budge. Kyle tried several more times. There was a hiss of annoyance at the other side of the door. Then there was silence.

I quickly moved over to the pile of boxes. I don't know how but I knew that Kyle would try to see if I was in the room. I wouldn't put it past him that if he saw me he'd break the glass and try to kidnap me. I forced myself to breath calmly. Then I heard a soft thud.

"Well, Kyle," said Luis not bothering to be quiet. "Did you manage to use the key?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're right," said Kyle. "Lillian knows we're here. She's placed something that makes sure the this door can't open."

"I'll bet she's in the room listening," said Luis. "Hey, Lillian if you're in the room don't say anything."

I didn't say anything. Had it been people I knew I would've tried meowing. I took a peek to see what the boys were doing. They were looking in the narrow openings of the windows, the parts that weren't covered with curtains. I quickly pulled back into hiding.

"What do you reckon she's been doing while we've been gone?" asked Luis.

"Setting traps, and has been looking for good hiding places just as you said," replied Kyle sourly.

"What do you think we should do? Just break in and kidnap Lilly?"

"That idea does seem appealing."

I heard the creak of the front door open.

"Oh goody," said Luis. "The girl's father."

I knew that Luis shifted into bat form and started flying towards dad. I heard a loud gun shot. I felt relief wash over me. Luis gave a screech and flew away. I looked over the boxes and saw that Kyle didn't bother placing the key back where it belonged. I then also saw that he jumped over the roof shifting into raptor form. I took a deep breath, raced down the stairs to get to my room.

"Lillian Hunter," said my father before I barely reached my room.

I turned to look at my dad and knew without a doubt that he had seen Kyle and what he did. My father had one of those paternal faces that only a father has when he feels that his family is being threatened.

"We're going to have a talk tomorrow," said my dad and he left the hallway.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I took a deep breath and decided that I would just go to my room. I couldn't go to sleep straight off so I read by flashlight. After I was done reading a chapter, I then started to feel drowsy. I turned the flashlight off and now am going to sleep. I'll be sure to right that all this is still the same night.

Lilly

I'll just say that it was the next day that dad did take my out. We went out of town and into a completely different city. During the ride he and I were quiet. The only thing that made the silence bearable was that the radio was on. He then parked into a parking lot. I looked around and saw that it was a huge mall. I looked at him. He nodded for me to come out. He also got out.

I kept following him. My heart was hammering loudly. We were in a library. I'm kind of shocked that there's a library in a mall, but hey we live in a strange world. He sat down. I then sat down knowing that my dad wasn't in the mood for humorous jokes and what not.

"Lillian, I want you to be honest with me," said my dad.

I nodded letting him know that I was going to be honest.

"Was it just me or did I see a teenage boy turn into a dinosaur?"

My dad didn't say that orally. He wrote it down. He handed the paper to me. I nodded.

"There were two of them. One of them can turn into a vampire bat and the other a raptor."

My dad's eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know those two?" wrote dad.

I nodded. Then I wrote something to let him know that I don't like those guys.

"I don't know why they're here but they obviously want something from me."

"Are there other like them?" wrote dad.

I nodded. My dad sighed annoyed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He then looked at me.

"What have you really been doing this whole winter?"

"I've been setting traps."

My dad just shook his head not believing what he heard. He then took a deep breath. I'm guessing that he felt like he had to protect me, but he had no idea what he was up against. We were both silent.

"I never thought it would come to this," muttered dad under his breath.

I look at him wondering what he meant. He looked around then handed me a card that I've never seen before. It was one of those cards that businesspeople handed when they wanted someone to contact them. I thought that this was rather strange.

"These guys wanted me to contact them in case you mentioned anything unusual on the islands," said my dad. "Knowing you, you wouldn't have mentioned it for quite some time."

I nodded letting him know that what he was saying was true. I was waiting for him to tell me what was going on with him. He didn't say anything more. I then decided I'd get on a computer. I looked up the people of the card and found out that they used to work on the Dino Islands. A chill went up and down my spin. Were they the scientists that were doing things they weren't supposed to do? Like genetically altering human DNA?

I went back to my dad. I sat down next to him.

"They were the reason why I lost my job," said my dad softly. "They wanted me to have you give them the information. I told them that if you wanted to talk about you would've brought the subject up."

I shook my head. Well, that was clear for me that I wasn't going to contact these guys. My dad started picking up some of his papers.

"They've been threatening you again haven't they?" I asked.

My dad nodded.

"You wanted me to know what was going on, right?"

Dad nodded again. I was irked. If the guys wanted to get the information badly they should've been talking to me. I looked at dad in the face.

"If they call hand me the phone," I said. "I'd like to give these guys a piece of my mind."

"Not a good idea," replied dad. "They've got lawyers that make sure that people are legally miserable."

I leaned against the chair clearly annoyed. I then looked up at my dad. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"I could go for another interview and ask the guys if they've a job opening because you don't like your job and you're looking for another job."

"That might work for a while," said my dad. "C'mon let's go home."

"Oh and dad," I said. "We need new locks because the other ones aren't…very good."

The look on my dad's face told me that he knew what I was saying. We then wounded up getting new locks. The drive home was a long one. I was just randomly looking around in the car when I noticed something that was strange. I was looking at it for a long time and saw that it was a bug. Oh sure, you want evidence that shows my parents aren't doing a good job rearing me.

I waited until we went inside the house. Thinking that the guys may've bugged the place, I picked up a piece of paper and wrote that the car was bugged. My dad wrote in reply that he'd known that for a while. He then explained that he was humoring the guys because if they started threatening him, he could easily take one of their equipment and show it to the public that someone had been spying on us.

I spent the whole day helping dad with the new locks, even the one on my parent's room. Dad didn't feel comfortable with working on the locks with his back to the sky. While he was working on the locks I kept watch making sure that the guys weren't around. I knew that they were around, probably gnashing their teeth for giving themselves away. After all the locks were finished we went inside. That's my adventure for today.

Lilly

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear that some people were trying to mess with the locks. I got out of bed to see who the people were. I heard that the front door was being messed with. I carefully went to the front window and saw that it was my grandfather. I could've slapped myself on the face for forgetting about my grandfather. I froze when I saw Luis stalking towards my grandfather. I opened the front door quickly.

My poor grandfather was shivering from the chilly spring night. I kept apologizing about what happened and told him that there were some people sneaking around this house and that one of the keys was missing. He went inside quickly saying that there was nothing wrong with changing the locks, although he was worried that he went to the wrong house at first. I closed and locked the door.

My grandfather asked if I could make tea for him. I did so. After I finished making tea for him, he sat down on his favorite chair and started sipping. I sat down wondering how I was going to explain to him about what was going on.

"Did your father tell you about them people who wanted some strange information about the islands?" asked my grandfather.

I looked over at him and was about to say that we should talk of things like that because we were bugged. The words stopped when I realized that my grandfather knew that his house was likely to be bugged, he just wanted the guys to know what I felt about them.

"Yes, he told me," I said. "He also told me that they were the reason why my dad was fired from his previous job. How does threatening a person that has information make them talk?"

"Most people talk," replied my grandfather calmly.

I shook my head. I then took a deep breath.

"The only strange thing I saw on the island was the guy who murdered the doctor," I said.

My grandfather nodded knowing that I didn't want to talk about it. I took a deep breath and said good night to my grandfather and went to bed. There is something I'm very thankful for. I don't talk in my sleep.

Lilly

I woke up and went up the stairs to find some strange people in the house. The look on my father's face told me that they were the people he didn't like because they were blackmailing him. The one I assumed was the leader walked over to shake hands with me. At first I didn't want to shake hands with him, but for the sake of appearing as though I didn't know what was going on I shook the guy's hand. He then asked if he could talk to me privately. My parents didn't like the idea too well.

"Why privately?" I asked calmly.

I didn't like any of the guys. Then the guy introduced me to my "lawyer" which I disliked the moment I set eyes on her. Her name is Shelby Junior. I looked at her real hard.

"Now why is that I've never met you before?" I asked, making it clear that I was annoyed.

The guy I guess realized that he crossed a path that he shouldn't have crossed. He then said that he thought I would feel comfortable with talking to him privately with my lawyer. I may not be the brightest thing on earth, but I knew that they were up to something. I decided that I would assume that they were here to screw with my family. I replied by saying no.

"But your lawyer will be in the room," said the guy trying to sound soothing.

I replied in a calm voice, "Sir, she's not my lawyer. If she was my lawyer don't you think she would've paid a visit or two so I'd know what she looked like?"

The guy was taken aback by what I said.

"Well, you have to keep in mind that most lawyers are very busy."

"Even a phone call would've sufficed," I said, still calmly. "I'm sorry sir but I don't talk to strangers."

I knew that the guy felt like blowing up from the look on his face. He took a deep breath. He kept insisting that we talk privately. I kept refusing. The guys were getting on my nerves. I then started working on breakfast but then thought better of it. Heaven only knows what kind of accusations these guys will do. I then took out a book that I checked out, sat down, and started reading ignoring the guy.

After being ignored for half an hour the guy realized that I wasn't going to talk to him. He then gave up, but he left his card close to me, and then he told his people that they were going to leave. Mrs. Junior tried talking to me. I gave her a cold glare letting her know that she wasn't going to soften me. I then went back to reading. She then walked out. At the corner of my eye I saw that she was also annoyed. She then walked over to my parents. I quietly walked over.

"You better have that daughter of yours talk or else," said the lady.

That does it. I walked right in front of the woman. She looked shocked.

"Or else what?" I asked, my voice sweet.

I looked at her with a smile, but I knew that my eyes were lightening bolts. The lady didn't answer.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I said.

I wanted badly to tell that woman that I never wanted to see her again. I didn't because with lawyers they're going to find a reason, no matter how small, to make anyone pay for insulting them. The lady stormed out. I looked at my parents. They were still pale. I was furious. Nobody threatens my family; I don't care who the person is. They were going to pay for it. Eventually they'd slip up, it's only a matter of time.

Lilly


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Luis vs. Kyle

It was in the middle of the night, I was hearing animal noises. I got out of my bed to see what the heck was going on. I knew without a doubt that Kyle and Luis were having an argument over how they were going to catch me. Then I started hearing human voices.

"What about that dad of hers," hissed Kyle. "He's got a gun. We're not just going to knock on their door and say hi we're here to kidnap Lilly."

"I know that," snapped Luis. "You think I hadn't thought of that."

They probably shifted back to animal forms because the rest it I flat out couldn't understand what the heck they were saying. I dared take a peek to see if I could see them over the rose bushes. I hated having the feeling that if I wasn't too careful they'd see me, and more likely than not they'd break the little window to see if they could get in. Then again it was possible that they could because they were flexible, then again I'm hypothesizing about what these two are able to do.

I only saw two dark forms, their faces I couldn't see. They were somewhat human but the rest of their bodies were animal forms. They then walked away from each other quickly. At least they're not working together. That's one advantage. The bad thing is that two will be chasing me at completely different directions.

-Lilly.

Day one of escaping the morons.

This mostly happened after school. I was walking minding my own business, and then I heard flapping. I ducked before Luis caught me. I broke into a run. I started heading towards the woods. Being quick I dropped my school stuff inside a tree, went right on running, kept looking over my shoulder to see that Luis was following me.

I leaped over fallen trees, well somewhat. If you count climbing up a tree and jumping off leaping over fallen trees, then yeah that's some of the things I did. I preferred ducking under logs, braches, and what not. It made it harder for Luis to follow me. I skidded to a stop to see if Kyle was around. I quickly climbed up a tree. I took a deep breath.

I jumped off the tree I was on. There was a soft thud. I nearly laughed out loud seeing that Luis looked so much like those cartoon guys who somehow crashed into a wall or some other solid object. Luis fell off the tree and fell right into one of my traps. It took me a while but I managed to mimic one of those traps that when you fell into them you found yourself in a cage.

I raced away knowing better than to stick around. I managed to race to where the trees were becoming less and less numerous. I reached the hilly places. I looked down on the ground to see that something was racing after me. Wonderful. It must have been adrenaline that made me run faster than I usually do, because by the time Kyle caught up to me I leaped over a trap. To most people it looked like a huge pile of mud and leaves. I heard a loud screech. I look over my shoulder to see that Kyle fell right into the hole.

I then went back to get my school stuff and quickly raced to my home. I wasn't going to risk going anywhere where the guys got caught.

Okay, I know that was way too easy. I'm thinking that each of them are planning on chasing and purposely falling into my traps so that eventually I'd run out of them. I'm going to have to be just as sneaky as those boys. I'm going to need to go, I'm thinking of looking up some of the maps I drew of the places where the traps are set. If I did things a certain way then the traps I have won't vanish as quickly.

-Lilly

I've been working on an experiment; I have to do this real carefully. I've been mixing water and super glue. I want to see if I could use something that would make one of the guys stuck to something solid. Hopefully the whole making sure no one else knew what I was doing will pay off.

So far those guys haven't been causing us any problems, as far as I know. I'm still going to have to go to school tomorrow. I plan on leaving my backpack in my locker tomorrow. I'm hoping that I'll manage to get to the beach before the guys realize what the heck I'm doing. I haven't been going to the beach lately, so perhaps this will throw them off, for a little while.

-Lilly

I decided that I would bring my journal with me today. I'm at school right now. It's the usual sort of day, for me. If you count overly jealous girls excluding me from their groups and thinking that solitude will make me do something stupid. I'd look down on the ground so those girls wouldn't realize that I've been scheming. If those girls want me to stay away from the cuties they'd have to include me in their group, otherwise I'm going to rub it in that they were the ones who excluded me.

One of the cuties is Jon Skinner. To those shallow girls he's one of the hottest guys around. I'm still smiling at what I did today. This was during PE class. I tried to get some of the girls to be my partner because our teacher has this thing about doing the buddy system and working together.

What the others girls kept saying was that they were busy. Busy doing what! I was getting very annoyed by the time I asked the seventh girl if she could be my partner.

"I'm Busy," snapped the girl walking away from me.

I was seriously irked with these girls. I walked by some of them to see which boys they were looking at. They were mostly looking at Jon. I asked the same set of girls again if they'd be my partner for the class. Some of them flat out said no. Others said that they were busy. I walked away thinking, fine if that's how you want it. I walked over to Jon.

I asked Jon if he'd be my partner.

"What about the other girls."

"They're too busy," I replied.

"Doing what?"

"I haven't the foggiest," I replied.

He agreed. I looked over at the other girls. I made it clear that I did that intentionally. If they don't get the message, I'm going to keep asking the really hot guys to be my partner. That's how it's going to be until the girls stop excluding me in class; any other time I just don't care, but when it comes to being excluded in PE class those girls have another thing coming.

See how average my school day is? That's what's been happening in school. I really don't get it because I'm not that into guys. I only acted that way because when it comes to choosing my grades or doing something stupid just for them, the girls, to include me in their group, I'd choose my grades without hesitation.

I'm writing on what is going on in school because if I keep thinking about what the heck Luis and Kyle are plotting then I won't concentrate in my classes. Science I can ignore the teacher because my family has this thing about watching scientific movies whenever the chance comes up. Believe me, they never miss up on that sort of opportunity. I have to go now, gag.

-Lilly

It's still the same day. Day three I think. Anyhow, amazingly Kyle and Luis are still against each other. Had they been working together they would've caught be today. I'm in one of my hiding places. Here's what happened today. Thankfully I left my backpack in my locker. I was walking in the woods. Luckily, I looked over at one of the trees and saw Kyle. One look was all it took. I went into a full run. I had a good head start. I ran in a zigzag pattern. I heard Kyle getting closer and closer. I was racing to one of the cliffs that showed the sea. I then made a sharp turn. Kyle slid and nearly fell off the cliff. I have high doubts that he would've been killed, but I can bet that he wouldn't be very nice if I was captured.

I kept running. Kyle managed to pull himself up. Started chasing me again. Luckily, I knew another cliff sight. I was running for all I was worth. I then made another sharp turn. Kyle only slid. He nearly caught me. I only heard slight flapping of wings. I ducked while running. I heard a thud. I kept running even after I heard the screech of a raptor. I raced all the way to one of my hiding places. I keep looking around making sure that everything is safe.

I'm starting to wonder if Sam and Hannah have noticed that Kyle has not been around lately. I know it's silly but I'm hoping that perhaps they might come to the mainland and help me from being caught. Oh well. I better get going. I'll write more if anything else happens.

-Lilly

Yeah more things did happen after I left my hide out. I don't know where Kyle is but I saw Luis racing towards me. Apparently his wings were wet and he couldn't fly well. I raced away. I was running through the woods. I keep my eyes opened thinking that perhaps Kyle and Luis have decided to team up. I got onto a boat and started paddling away. By the time Luis caught up I was halfway across this huge pond. Luis thought that he could just walk around. The pond, well I should say lake is ten miles wide on each side. Yeah, I'll admit it. It took me awhile to get across, but hey I made it before Luis did.

I hid the boat when I reached the other side. I took the long way to get to my house. You see the long way is through several towns, in thick woodlands, and through a swampy area. No there aren't any crocs or gators there. Otherwise people would've told scary stories about what had happened in the swampy area.

I managed to get home. I was definitely worn out. Thankfully my parents were busy getting dinner ready to notice, or so they made it appear. I quickly went to my room, thinking that I ought to make more yarn balls. For the heck of it I'll try explaining how to make them in steps that make sense. Although I can't guarantee that some of the steps are very clear, but hey I'll have a go.

Some of the things that are needed are plastic bags or newspaper (Preferably plastic bags for beginners because it's a lot easier), yarn (any kind will do), thread (the slightly thick ones. The ones mostly used for crocheting), and some sewing needles. Those are the things that are needed.

Step one: Crush the plastic bag almost to the size of a ball.

Step two: Wrap the yarn around the plastic bag to make the ball stay in form; wrap the yarn until you don't see any parts of the plastic bag at all.

Now onto the thread and needle.

Step One: put one end of the thread through. Don't make the thread even.

Step Two: The threads have to be uneven. The longest end has to have a knot close to the end of it.

Now working on the yarn ball.

Step One: Put the thread into the yarn ball. Like sewing a hole in a shirt around two or three times.

Explanation: It's to keep the end of the yarn and thread in place. It gets annoying when you accidentally pull the thread through, you know pulling out the end of the thread and all.

Step Two: Put the thread into the yarn again.

Step Three: Wrap the end of the thread around the needle once. If it helps make a circle form of thread around the needle, and then pull the needle through the middle of the circle.

Step four: keep repeating the two previous steps. Make a pattern. You can't put the needle on the other side of where you started.

Then make whatever pattern you want. It takes practice.

Well those are the steps to making a yarn ball.

I'm going to be making more in case I have to bring them with me and throw them at Kyle or Luis. I've had enough practice to where I can make the balls as hard as tennis balls. I wouldn't want to be hit by any of the balls.

I'm hearing my dad calling. Dinner is ready. I'm famished!

-Lilly

Day four of escaping the blockheads.

They tried to capture me in the morning. The thing is I'm an early bird. I was running around and those guys were chasing me. I managed to throw a couple of balls at the two boys right between the eyes. I heard the bus coming. I quickly raced to the bus. Got on. I knew everyone was looking at me as though I was from some strange planet. I guess it had something to do with their knowing that I'm ninety percent of the time punctual.

I took a seat not caring who I was sitting next to. I kept looking both sides of the bus. I saw that Luis and Kyle were following the bus. I closed my eyes thinking that one of the things they might do is wait for me to come out of the school and snatch me. Or worse, they'd try enrolling in the school. I'd be very surprised if they managed to do that. The bus is coming close to the school. I don't know how on earth I'm managing to write while on the bus. It's not as easy as it sounds.

-Lilly

Later,

I'm feeling really tense. One reason is because the school is under lock down. Apparently the boys thought they could just waltz right in and kidnapped me. The school I'm attending has three floors. Note most people would say two because they are excluding the basement. I never could understand that, but people can be strange sometimes.

I'm at the basement. Another funny thing is that I'm hiding under a computer desk. The other kids are standing. I feel so smart. The only thing I don't like is that Kyle and Luis know which school I go to, where I live, and are starting to figure out my schedule.

Well, can't have everything I want, right? I'm going to need to plot more. I also need to be a little less predictable. I'm trying to think of other ways to get to my house while still catching the bus. There are other routes to getting to my house. I just need to recall where and who gets off.

Hopefully I'll be able to get those jerks off my trail for a while. The lockdown is over. Time for me to get to class. Gag. The girls in my class are still excluding me. I guess they still haven't figured out that I'm not like other girls. I can come up with all sorts of things to keep me occupied.

I should be thinking of avoiding capture. Not worrying over petty things such as girls accepting me for who I am. I guess there's one thing I have over most girls. I have this attitude, 'this is who I am, you don't like it, talk to the hand.'

Oh what the heck. It's fun seeing those girls turning green with jealousy. I decided to sit next to and talk to some of the guys on the football team. Mainly, I'm talking to the captain and his buddy who is second in command. I can't help but enjoy the fiery-darts-from-the-eyes those girls give me. I make a gesture that tells them, 'what are you going to do about it?' I look away with a sweet smile. They know that's my way of saying. You guys aren't going to do anything. If they're as simple as I think they are, they're really going to exclude me for a long time. Someone should point out that the whole excluding me isn't working because I could always go to any guy in the school and start talking to them, and they can't do anything about it.

-Lilly Hunter

School has ended. I quickly raced to the bus. I wasn't going to stick around long. I took a seat. I saw that there was a crowd of girls hovering around some guys. I looked closely. Luis had several group of girls coming at him. Kyle had a larger group. I had my fingers crossed, praying that they didn't get on the bus. Luckily the bus driver didn't know them and told them to get off. They did.

I knew that Luis and Kyle wanted to change forms but couldn't. Not with so many people watching them so dang closely. For once I'm thankful that there are people around. The bus drove off. Some of the girls stayed behind because they wanted to know where Kyle and Luis were from. I managed to get home without a lot of trouble. While the chance is at hand I'm going to be checking on my traps.

-Lilly

Later,

I had to reset the traps, but in different places. I made sure to write that on some of my maps of the areas. Apparently, Kyle and Luis have been spending their time checking to see if there are any more traps I set up. I keep looking over my shoulder making sure that no one is there. I then raced the rest of the way home. I shake my head thinking how silly those girls are. I'm going to need to go to other places. Hopefully I won't be caught yet. It appears that Luis and Kyle are still against each other.

-Lilly

Day eight of escaping the oafs.

They've been finding more and more of my traps. I know because they each have bruises and cuts on their fingers. I think they did that by accident. I'm going to need to figure out how I can set more traps without their catching me. I've been looking out the window to see if I can spot one of the boys. I'm thinking that perhaps I could catch one of them and see if I can get any information out of them.

Here's the problem. It's either Kyle or Luis. Kyle is a much faster runner than I am. I only escape easily because Luis would try to fly down and catch me, only to wound up crashing into Kyle. I can just imagine them arguing. Some of the cuts I can estimate are from their physical fights.

I'm in my room now. I just looked out the window. I nearly screamed. Luis was sleeping outside of my bedroom window. I looked at him closely. From the looks of him he hasn't been sleeping all that well. Hopefully, Kyle is under the same circumstances.

-Lilly

Day Nine

I went outside to check on all of my traps. I nearly missed spotting Kyle. He was also sleeping. Yep, just as I hoped he and Luis haven't been sleeping well either. I'm thinking of staying outside and see what is going on between them. I know it's risky, but perhaps I could get them to fight each other real badly.

-Lilly

(Author's note: Look up this scene in Mary Poppins were she is sewing yarn into a yarn ball when she's trying to have the two children go to sleep and she sings "Stay awake…")


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
Nighttime

I went to one of my usual places. I packed some food and drinks. I'm so thankful that the guys have not figured out what my other hiding places are. I'm now going to be waiting to see what those guys have been doing. I'm going to get some sleep that might help. Another thing is that I've given up on doing that little mark next to my name. I'm feeling a bit lazy about doing that.

Lilly

It's late. I heard someone coming. I looked up to see that it was Kyle. Kyle rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. He was looking left then right. He started heading towards my hiding place. My heart was pounding like mad.

WHOOOSH…

Luis lunged right at Kyle in his bat form. Then Kyle changed into his raptor form. They then started fighting each other. They managed to beat each other pretty well. First Luis gave Kyle a deep scratch around the neck, front limbs, and on the tail. Kyle used his hind legs to claw at Luis. It looked like he was trying to damage Luis' wings. Luis knocked Kyle down on the ground. I didn't dare move thinking that if I so much as sneezed they'd discover me and capture me. Then I would feel like the biggest blockhead ever.

I don't know how long those two had been fighting each other. I'm guessing around an hour or more. They both fell exhausted, each glowering at each other with deep hate from the looks of it. Okay around three hours. They both stopped fighting the majority of the night. I did nod off a few times. I woke up to find that the boys were back to fighting each other. This time they were in their human forms. There punches, kicking, biting, and heck a lot of other stuff.

"You couldn't catch Lillian even if you're life depended on it," hissed Kyle.

Luis punched Kyle right in the nose. I heard a loud crack. I had to cover my mouth because I knew that I'd make some noise in disgust. Kyle had a bloody nose. Kyle lunged at Luis. They were both tussling each other. It was probably another hour or more before they broke away from each other.

"You're real pathetic," said Kyle. "All you do is smile and girls follow you wherever you go."

"At least they're gullible enough," snapped Luis. "Not like you though."

Kyle lunged at Luis. They both went on fighting.

"Time out!" snapped Luis.

Kyle punched him under the chin. That knocked Luis off his feet. I made sure not to jump when Luis barely landed some feet away from my hiding place.

"It's useless," said Luis, rubbing his jaw. "We're just wasting out time fighting."

"Oh, is the big wimp having enough of this?" taunted Kyle.

Luis leaped onto his feet. He was really irked.

"Fine!" snapped Luis. "One week to see if you can catch Lillian. Another for me."

"I bet you're taking the next week so you can get your strength. Forget it. I'm taking next week," said Kyle leaving.

"Fine by me," hissed Luis.

"Oh I get it!" hissed Kyle back. "You willingly gave up thinking that when Lillian wears me out you can take her. Fat chance, I'm taking both weeks."

"You go on ahead!" retorted Luis. "Wear yourself out. Then I'll get Lillian and leave you here on the mainland."

"How about this, dirt," said Kyle. "I take the first three days of this week and you take the three days after. Well use whatever day to see where Lillian goes off to."

The boys went on and on arguing each other. Honestly the whole thing stroke me as funny because they were almost like some of the old cartoon shows I watched when I was little. The sun started rising.

"Great, we spent another night fighting each other!" moaned Luis.

The amazing thing is that they agreed to the previous plan. Kyle was going to be taking the first week. I guess that means I'll be running to the beach more and getting on a motorboat. As for Luis I think I'll stick to the woodlands. The boys left, obviously to get some sleep. I waited until it was clear that they were gone. I then jogged home, snuck into my room, got on my bed. I'm writing all of this down. I'm now going to be getting some sleep.

Lilly Hunter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
Kyle

Author's note: I'm sooooooo sorry it took me so dang long. I've been really busy with keeping up with my school work. I cover my eyes with shame . It'll take me a while to update on chapter eight, so be patient.

Ugh, I can just picture myself with a gun ready to shot that good-for-nothing raptor! Guess what he tried doing tobay today? C'mon guess. He dried tried kidnapping… abducting my stepmother just so he should could get me to come out of biding hiding. Kidnapping has kid in it and…well my stepmother isn't exactly a kid y'know. I need to stop writing. I'm way too angry to write clearly.

Lilly

Okay, now I'm a little more tational rational, well slightly. I'm still misspelling words. Dang it! Don't think apout about how ruffled up I am…that's what I have to tell myself. I don't know why I'm so hyper fangry angry. I guess I'm just having a dad bad bad day. Crap, I still can't write well and my hands are practically shaking. I'm boing going to need a few more hours to cool off. I'm going to bring this bool book with me incase sanity does come back.

Lilly

Day two of Kyle trying to capture me.

I didn't write what happened yesterday because just barely after I was completely calm Kyle came trying to break into my grandparent's place. Before my stepmother could open her mouth and scream, I covered her mouth so our positions wouldn't be given away. I'm writing all of this down while I'm at school. I know that my stepmother and grandparents aren't at home right now, so they're safe temporarily. Anyhow, I lead my stepmother down to the basement. The place is so clogged up I know that Kyle would think that there was no way we'd try hiding in the basement because there wouldn't be any way of escaping. At the time I had my fingers crossed.

Of course I wasn't going to let us act like damsels in distress. I started setting a trap for Kyle just in case he came down to the basement. My heart was pounding like a maniac. I'm not going to use mad because other people use it, I'm trying to be original even though I'm failing. Why am I so worried about all of this? I should be continuing to write more on what happened yesterday.

Somehow Kyle managed to get inside the house. He must've climbed up to where a chimney was. Scary right? In the basement there is only this thing that people can go through, if you've seen "Home alone 3" you'd know what I'm talking about when I say that this thing goes up and down after pressing a button. I'll just call the darn thing a mini-elevator. The surprising thing was that my stepmother was able to fit into it. I pushed the button for her to go up, I did that before she could protest against my being alone in the basement for a few minutes.

I jumped from hearing the basement door being opened. I looked over my shoulder to see that the signal told that the passenger made it to the attic, I hope she's smart enough to climb down against the ladder that I forgot to put up. I quickly raced into the first hiding place I saw, which was behind boxes full of old books, records, and possibly moldy clothing. My palms were sweating from hearing the clicking noises that raptors feet make when stepping on wooden stairs. I kept looking over at the trap, it was a classic. Trip over some wire and it would set off boxes on the intruder. I placed a second one in case Kyle somehow managed to walk over the first wire. I had to keep reminding myself to remain still.

I was so thankful that I placed a second wire right after the first one because somehow, somehow out of dumb luck Kyle walked over the first one. The second one got caught in one of Kyle's claw-like feet. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that the bowling ball rolled and landed right along Kyle's spin. He screamed from the pain, leaped around to see who attacked him, and wound up knocking over boxes full of whatever. I raced out of hiding, raced up the stairs, slammed the door shut, and locked it. I knew that locking it wasn't going to do any good, but at least it would've given me a few mere seconds head start. I raced into the living room that was a mix of a library, dining room, and guest room. I ran around in the two nearest rooms. People would think that I was panicking and I wasn't running away like I should've. Here's my reason for doing what I was doing, I was leaving my scent behind. It was so he wouldn't be able to tell where I was precisely. After I managed to run into the living room and kitchen leaving my scent to the most obvious hiding places I raced back to the living room. I hid behind one of the sofas knowing that Kyle was going to come out any minute.

Just as I made sure that not one width of me was showing, not even a shadow, Kyle rammed the basement door open. I only saw what happened by seeing a mirror that was placed in a certain angle. I made sure that the angle was to my advantage. The mirror showed where Kyle was but didn't show where I was. Kyle looked around, he was clearly furious. I guess it was because he fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. I saw that he was smelling for my scent and saw that it went into two rooms. One I was in and the other I wasn't in. He went to the kitchen, mostly because there were more hiding places. I took note that he was limping slightly, but that didn't meant was less dangerous. I waited until he was completely in the kitchen, quietly raced down to the basement. I knew that Kyle wouldn't have expected me to go downstairs. Also, he would've followed where there was a strong scent at.

I heard more clicking noises. I moved behind some of the wooden barrels thinking that maybe Kyle thought of going down to the basement. No, he was going upstairs! Oh crap! That's what I was thinking, he must think that I'm upstairs because he must've figured out what I really did. Only I wasn't upstairs, I was in the basement. The sounds of the stairs told me that it went from clicking to thumping. Kyle shifted into his human form. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use as a weapon. I thought I spotted a stick. I went to the stick to find that it was actually a bat. Well, better than nothing. I heard my stepmother screaming and hollering for Kyle to let go of her. I crawled into the mini-elevator to go up to the attic. Instead of using the machine like I usually did, I used the rope. Believe me it wasn't easy because of the tight squeeze and because I wasn't used to hoisting my own weight.

By the time I reached up to the attic I saw through the small hole of the door that Kyle had his arm around my stepmother's neck. His back was towards the mini-elevator. I slowly, painstakingly opened the mini-door, got out, and quietly walked towards Kyle. I made sure that my shadow wasn't giving me away.

"Any minute now," said Kyle. "Any minute she should appear. If she cares at all about you."

I swung the bat downwards onto Kyle's head. It gave a satisfying whack. Kyle was knocked out. I looked over at my stepmother to see if she was okay. I quickly pulled the sheets out of some of the boxes that were also up here. I looked out the window to see that the ladder I forgot had been knocked over. Of course Kyle would try to block any escape routes. I ripped the old sheets to long strands. I tied Kyle's hands behind his back, gagged his mouth. Putting a gag in his mouth was not fun. I swear he started drooling after he was knocked out. I looked around to see if there was anything I could tie him up on. There was a wooden chair. Have you ever looked at someone and thought they were pretty light and found out they weren't? Well, that's what I found out about Kyle. He may look light and easy to pick up, but man he was heavy.

Thankfully, my stepmotherhelped with lifting him up and tying him up as well. We placed him on the chair, tied him up. I tied his feet onto the chair, and tied the rest of his body to the chair.

"Are there others like him?"

I looked over at my partner.

"Those like him on the island?" asked my stepmother softly.

I nodded not wanting to say this orally. I looked at the sheets that we used to tie him up. I had some doubts on the sheets being about to hold him back.

"I'll be right back," I said.

I raced down the stairs to see if I could get anything that could help with the sheets. I went over to the toolbox that for whatever reason was in the kitchen, and found duck tape. Yeah, duck tape could work. I raced back up the stairs and started putting the tape over the sheets. While in the middle of putting duck tape on Kyle's legs to the chair we heard the front door open. My stepmother and I looked at each other. Was there going to be another attack? I handed her the bat that I used to knock Kyle out. I then pulled out a knife. I froze. How on earth did I forget that I had a knife? Well, a bat would've been better for knocking the guy out. I shrugged and slowly walked down the stairs. It was only dad. I went back to the room and made a gesture that everything was fine, and I mouthed the words dad.

My stepmother raced down the stairs to welcome dad home and no doubt to tell him what happened. I looked over at the wardrobe in the room. It wasn't real fancy but at least it was useful. I looked over at the window, I walked over to one side of the wardrobe and started pushing against it. I heard my dad racing up the stairs. I knew that the first thing he saw was a knocked out boy. He then looked past him to see that I was pushing against the wardrobe.

"It's so he doesn't escape through the window."

"Um, Lillian, I think being tied up by rope sheets and duck tape is sufficient enough," replied my dad, who sounded relieved.

"Just in case," I replied and resumed pushing.

Thankfully my dad joined in. After we were done pushing the wardrobe. We then moved several things out of the room. After all this was done my dad locked the attic room. I looked over at my dad wondering if he was going to call the cops. My dad shook his head. I knew that he knew this sort of thing was beyond the cops.

"After dinner we'll talk to him and see what he wants," stated dad.

I opened my mouth to tell that what Kyle wanted was to take me back to the island. Dad raised his hand showing that he was too tired and wanted something to eat. I didn't argue. Dad wouldn't allow me into the attic room with him. It annoyed me, but I guess he wanted to do one of those talking things without someone else getting hurt.

Even though I'm at school I keep thinking that Kyle has managed to escape somehow. I'll find out when I get home.

Lilly Hunter

Okay, I just got home and had this feeling that something wasn't right. I quickly placed my backpack in a secret compartment so that someone wouldn't steal my school things. I then went up the stairs as quietly as I could so that no one who was home would know that I've arrived. I reached to the attic door to find that it was still closed. The feeling I mentioned was really strong. I shifted the key to unlock the door only to find that it wasn't locked, opened it. Something was wrong with the door. Usually you had to shove against the door in order for it to open properly. I looked in the room scared, wondering what on earth happened. Instead of Kyle being tied up my dad was tied up and I saw that the wardrobe had been tossed aside like a bag of potatoes and the window broken.

I raced over to my dad's side, felt for his pulse, relieved that he was alive, I untied him and kept looking around making sure that this wasn't a trap. I looked behind the door to see if there was anyone waiting for me to be busy and then jump. No one was there. Satisfied that there was no danger I went back to check on my dad. I tried gingerly to untie him. From the looks of him he'd been beaten really badly. My dad started moaning when he woke up. At first he froze, I knew without a doubt that he thought that Kyle was still here, but when he opened his eyes and saw that it was only me his whole body relaxed.

I took the gag out of his mouth. Underneath I was shaking with fury.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

My father answered that he got home early and heard loud noises upstairs. I listened to the whole story of what happened. My dad went up the stairs to see what was going on. When he opened the door instead of a teenage boy there was a raptor in his place trying to rid of the sheets and duck tape to get free. Using one of his hind claws Kyle managed to get most of the duck tape off, and when Kyle saw my dad trying to quickly close the door. While my dad was telling what happened I looked around the room more closely.

The old wooden chair that Kyle was tied to was nothing more than broken pieces of wood and splinters. Great, he managed to get away. I looked closely at the wooden floor to find that there were a lot of scratch marks on them. From the looks of it Kyle didn't have a very easy time freeing himself from the duck tape. My dad managed to close the door and raced down the stairs for all he was worth. There was a loud bang and the raptor managed to catch my dad. My dad fought to get free. Kyle in raptor form dragged my dad to the attic room, turned back to human form, got the rest of the duck tape off, and started beating my dad up. My dad smiled saying that the guy learned that he wasn't as weak as he looked. Kyle received several punches in the flanks, close to the eyes, nose, chin, and got kicked in the shins.

Kyle moved behind him. Before my dad could turn he got knocked out. Everything else was gone to him. I'm just going to take a wild guess that because Kyle knew the guy he was tying up was my father, he also knew that if he had killed one of my parents we'd be enemies for life. If Kyle had killed my dad it would've been war from then on. I would've tried everything within my power to eliminate Kyle. I helped my dad get back on his feet and walked him down the stairs. I checked every door and window, locked them, and went back to the attic room. It wasn't easy but I managed to push the wardrobe back to the window. I know that it'd be much more difficult to pushed the wardrobe away from the window without getting any cuts. I raced down the stairs and started cooking dinner. I know for a fact that locking the windows and doors won't work with Kyle, but it's to make most of us feel safe.

I shook my head thinking that this whole thing was crazy. I don't know how many times I was tempted to tell my dad that I didn't know why they wanted me so badly, but that would've been lying. I don't lie because it'd cramp my style. Tomorrow is going to be Kyle's third day. I'm going to have to be very sneaky if I'm to elude him. I know it's not going to be easy because he's going to want to get back at me for hitting him on the head with a bat, if he ever finds out that I used a bat.

Lilly

Day three

It's been way too quite today. The silence is so uncomfortable that even reading is nerve racking. I keep thinking that any minute Kyle will jump out and attack, so far he's been very aggressive about trying to capture me. The worst thing is that I keep wanting Sam to come and rescue me. I hate that idea. Not the Sam coming to visit me, it's being rescued and I being completely useless. The very idea of being useless is something that I really can't bear to think of. I like thinking that I'm useful to others. I don't mind admitting that there are times where I need help, but asking for help is very different than acting like a damsel in distress.

Being a damsel in distress doesn't work in the real world, with me that's a fact. If I tried calling for help when in danger no one is going to come to rescue me, that's assuming I'm in a place where my family or friends aren't with me. Passing out wouldn't work for me either. No one is going to come and save you from danger after you pass out, I'm talking about me future reader(s). In my case I would have to save myself or fight off the danger that is trying to get at me. There are times where it's okay to ask for help and other times one has to do it by themselves.

Wow, now I feel ultra-silly. Today while I was at school some of the girls were talking about how unfeminine I was. I didn't try acting weak and helpless like some of the other girls did whenever they were trying to get whatever guy's attention. I flat out didn't do that. Usually, that sort of talk doesn't bug me the least bit because I've other things way more important than to conform to the beliefs of female strangers. Yeah, I'm at the point where I say that today that sort of talk just got under my skin. Writing down how I think a girl ought to act in society has helped me get over this stumbling block.

I'm going to list why with me it was a good thing that I'm independent.

One: I managed to survive on the island and I had some help from Sam. Being independent good. Admitting that I needed help is a plus, one can't be too arrogant.

Two: I was helpful instead of a burden when helping Sam get away from Kyle. That was when Kyle took over Sam's pack.

Three: Sam and I, some might change it to 'we', managed to get off the island with some help from people who found out that we were on the island.

Four: Even though I was terrified while on the island I didn't let my fears get in the way of my needing to survive.

Five: …I'll have to think of five…oh yeah I manage not to get captured by Luis and Kyle thus far.

Okay, I came up with things that show that I am still feminine it's just that I do it in a different format than what most girls do. Ha! Take that you other females. You guys may think that I'm a freak of nature well guess what? I'm going to be one of those girls who outlives y'all! So ha!

Yes, I overdid the whole rub it in your face gig, but who cares? I've checked all my family members to see if they're okay. Hey, even a girl has to protect what's hers, right? My answer is heck yeah. I'm going to go and help make dinner.

Lillian Hunter

Day four

They came back. The guys that bugged the whole place. What irked me was that they were searching the house without a warrant. I really wanted to grab a bat, knock them out, put each of them in boxes, and sent those guys to countries where slavery is still acceptable. I know that I can easily do that without getting caught, the perfect crime. When I walked into the house and saw that they were in the house without my parents being in the house, and not one of them walked forward to show they had a warrant. You know what I did when I saw them? I ran.

I ran as though I just saw burglars in the house. I was running for dear life. I heard them calling my name, but I kept right on running. I only stopped when I realized that I was in the woods. This was Kyle's element, his battlefield. I quietly moved elsewhere and started running in case Kyle saw me and was chasing me. Well if he didn't see you that would've created the chance that he would've seen you, some would reason. Yeah, I figured that would happen because that sort of thing happened in books or movies. I made a sharp turn, quietly walked from one place to another, and made another sharp turn to hide underneath the thorny bushes that were somewhat close to some of the Hawthorne trees, note Hawthorne trees are the trees that have sharp thorns that sometimes can pierce into the tire(s) of a car. Hawthorne trees really should be called thorn trees for obvious reason, but I wasn't the one who named the trees.

Okay, back to the main story that I was talking, well writing about but who's keeping track, about. I wasn't too far off when some of the guys that were in the house came by. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought that I managed to get them off my tail. I was very still and I made sure that my gaze was only halfway up. I didn't have it fully up because some people would have a strange feeling they were being watched. The thing that made this even more humorous was the fact that they were hollering my name. What kind of surprised me was that Kyle came in plain view of those guys in raptor form. The guys looked at each other, clearly shocked. They both started running away. I couldn't say that I really blamed them. Kyle chased after them.

While Kyle was distracted I ran away in the complete opposite direction the two men went. I managed to get to the road. A car stopped close by me. I was ready to run when I realized that it was my dad who was the driver. I opened the car door and told him what had been happening. My dad only nodded and drove towards the house. Dad asked me if anything else happened. I wrote down that Kyle had been chasing the guys who had been coming after me. He replied by saying, "I see" and that was the end of us talking to each other.

The guy who was clearly in charge was obviously furious at how things were going. When he saw my dad's car coming he only managed a forced smile. When my dad and I came out of the car the guy had the nerve to ask 'why did I run away from them?' I told my viewpoint, which basically made them look like the bad guys who broke into my home and I did what anyone would've done, run away for dear life. I knew from the look on the guy's face that he didn't like the way I portrayed his workers. I made it very clear that I didn't see my parents or grandparents, and no one was there to show they had a warrant for being in the house. Turns out the guys really didn't have a warrant. They acted like I was supposed to trust them because they were doing things for my own good. Of course I still don't believe them.

Later on the two guys who'd been chased by Kyle came flushed and told that they'd been chased by a raptor. The leader thought they meant some bird of prey. They later explained that they've been chased by a dinosaur. The leader's face turned a real vibrant red when he heard this, glared in my direction not bothering to hide that he thought that I knew about the raptor. I just looked at his two workers like I was surprised at the condition they were in. Frankly I was, some parts of their pants got ripped up, the backs of their suit-like jackets were ripped up as well, one guy was missing one shoe, and the other had lost his sunglasses. It felt like forever before the guys finally left. At the corner of my eye I saw that Kyle was there watching us. I don't know what came over me but I didn't dare point out that we were being watched, not even to dad. I thought that I would wait to tell dad what I saw.

Speaking of which, I'm going to stop writing now and go give this information to my dad.

Lilly

Later,

I'm writing this hours later. I guess while Kyle was being tied up and I was pushing against the wardrobe they might've heard us talking and probably put two-and-two together, which would explain why those creepy guys are at the house without a warrant. They could probably "claim" that someone called them saying that someone was trapped. Hey, this was hours ago and I didn't think of those things at the time. I was thinking about how the heck was I to get away from them without Kyle capturing me in the process.

I guess the leader didn't think of that at the time, and is probably going through the process of putting some of the things to make it look like we were the bad guys because we were keeping some innocent person captive. I hope I'm wrong, but who knows what'll happen.

Lilly

Day five

I think yesterday was the day Kyle spent his whole day observing what has been going on. Possibly this might be his second day of doing so as well. Then again I've been proven wrong before. No matter how tempted I am, I'm not going to go and check on my traps. Kyle might place the traps in such a way that it would be to his advantage instead of mine. I'm going to remain cool. Its early morning and I need to leave for school now.

Lilly

Later

I'm wondering why Kyle just simply let the guys he chased go. Theory one, he wanted to scare me thinking that I might surrender. Theory two, he doesn't like the guys and is trying to scare them off. Theory three, because he's just plain cruel. Class is going to start. I have to go.

Lilly

I'm in one of my classes now. I know I should place a 'later' before writing an entry but I'm too lazy to do that. I keep having this feeling that I should explain why I'm still going to school. Here are some of the reasons for doing so. One, how on earth are my parents and grandparents going to explain to the school that the reason why I keep missing school is because there's a raptor, the dinosaur one, who can shape-shift into human form that's chasing me? They simply can't because they'd sound insane. Two, my family and I are hoping to be able to capture Luis and Kyle before they manage to capture me. Three, I managed to convince my family that I've several traps in many places. I didn't have to work hard to convince my stepmom of that because she saw what I was capable of a few days ago. Four, heaven only knows what the guys would do if they found out if there were two shape-shifters that were going after me, and we don't trust them. Those are the reasons why I keep going to school acting like none of the strange things are happening.

I'll report more on what's going on after school.

Lilly

Day Six

First things first. Kyle didn't do anything to attack anyone, who is related to me. Today I went outside and found out why Kyle didn't go after me. He'd been spending the whole day looking for my traps, the ones he found his disabled. I was really annoyed with the fact that all the hard work took hours for me to do, and his destroying the traps probably only took like five minutes or less. I took a deep breath. I'll let him think that the traps are still disabled. I took whatever things could be salvaged to use later. Before I forget, I nearly got captured today. It was in Kyle's viewpoint, dumb luck that I managed to slip out of his clutches again.

While I was checking on my traps, I went to the part where there were caves. I was checking on one of the traps when I realized there was a shadow behind me. The first thing that came to my mine was 'oh, crap.' That was it. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Kyle in human form smirking. He started moving towards me. I pulled on the rope that would have boulders fall on the scary guy coming towards me. He stopped. Nothing happened. Yep, he disabled this trap too. 'Crud,' 'Crap,' and 'oh, man' were the short expressions that kept coming through my mind. I had this feeling that I was trapped like prey. I kept telling myself that I was a human being with a brain. I had to use my surroundings to my advantage even if it didn't look like there was any advantage for me. Failure was not going to be my option.

Kyle then started shifting into raptor form. Yep, he's really irked at me and if I know him well enough he intends on beating me up until I begged beg for mercy, which he would give and still be cruel to me. I didn't think at all about what I was going to do at the time. I just acted. I charged towards Kyle while he was in the middle of being semi human and semi raptor. My charging into him caught him completely off guard. I punched him in the ribs. Because the ground in the cave was slightly slippery Kyle slipped off his feet. Me, I believe my feet never even touched the ground while I was running for all I was worth.

Looking down at the ground I saw that Kyle was chasing me in his raptor form. I'm so dead, I thought, if he manages to catch me. The ironic thing was that I leaped diagonally when Kyle leaped to try and land on my shoulders. Everything went in slow motion at that exact moment. I looked down and saw that right where I was heading to was one of my hidden-deep-dug-out traps. I managed to twirl in mid air to get away from the trap. Kyle wasn't so lucky, I looked over at him and saw that he was way too angry to notice what I was doing and just leaped at what he thought was solid ground so that he could leap at me again and then he would capture me. That plan would've worked if it hadn't been for the fact that the ground Kyle landed on was a trap. He fell straight down screeching at what he found out the hard way.

I didn't see or hear him climb out of the tunnel. I was busy running as fast as I could. I looked up to see Luis in giant vampire bat form watching. I knew from the look on his face that he saw the whole scene. He knew what I did, and he didn't do anything to help Kyle. Of course, my legs managed to have the strength to move faster without having to touch the ground. When I skidded to a stop was when I raced through the front door, closed it, and locked it. I was panting like I'd just run a marathon. It took me awhile to realize that the locks had been changed while I'd been away. My dad came and saw that I was still flushed from all the running I did. Without saying a word my dad handed me the keys to the door. He left to lock all the other doors because everyone else was home. That's all I've to report for today, I'm so dang tired I could sleep for five months, night.

Lilly

Day seven

I managed to sneak out to see what on earth is going to happen next. I knew that there were going to be two options that would happen. Option one, the boys would work together in order to successfully capture me. Option two, Luis is going to take his turn. The latter sounds more plausible because I know for a fact that Kyle would remember as I do that one time when Luis could've helped by capturing me but didn't (yes, that was yesterday). I guess right now Luis is feeling smug about knowing what I usually do during the week. During this week I've been sticking close to my grandparents place. I'm going to switch the places I don't usually go to so to bamboozle Luis.

I know that when I return and tell my parents what I did, they'd be past the cliff of fury and then would cool off after I tell them that Kyle the raptor isn't going to be around much because it's going to be Luis' turn, the giant bat. It's most likely going to be at the beach and in the city because I've a hunch that Luis isn't so good and telling the difference between one person and another, but I could be wrong.

I'm at the place where Kyle and Luis last met each other and had the fight that separated them. I'm going to stop writing now so the guys don't hear me and wound up capturing me all because he heard soft clicking noises when people write on paper.

Lilly

Later,

Yeah the guys met each other where they fought. The funny thing is they didn't say anything; they just lunged at each other and were fighting against each other. Then they broke apart from each other, they were still glaring at each other hatefully.

"We could've had that girl captured if you'd have swooped down and caught her," hissed Kyle.

"Really? I thought you had everything under control," replied Luis coolly. "You managed to figure out where she set most of the traps and destroyed them. Wonderful job, if it hadn't been for the fact that you didn't bother checking whether she set more traps."

Kyle lunged towards Luis and gave him a big punch in the face. They went on and on about how it was the others' fault for not helping when it came to capturing me. They kept right on fighting. Sometimes I was internally rooting for Luis, 'cause you know he was getting beat up a lot. Then when Luis had enough he was delivering more blows than Kyle could. Then I started rooting for Kyle, 'cause I could. In conclusion, I was rooting for both of them to beat the other up so bad that they'd leave and come back to the island, even though I knew full well that wasn't likely to happen.

Kyle gave a kick that pushed Luis like about six feet away. That wasn't bad, of course that does explain how Kyle was able to drag my dad up the stairs and manage to tie him up. Kyle then raced away. I rolled my eyes, but then again I probably would've done the same thing too.

"Yeah you better run," shouted Luis. "I'll be the one who'll capture Lilly."

Good luck, I thought. I then waited for Luis to leave. He shifted into bat form and flew away. I then quickly raced to my home. I made sure to stick to the shadows so Luis wouldn't see me. When I got home I found my dad waiting for me. I knew from the look on his face that if I didn't give a good reason for being out late at night I was so grounded. I told him, more like wrote the whole thing down, about my observance about how the two guys haven't been working together. I wrote that tomorrow would be that bat boy's turn to try and kidnap me. My dad only pointed at my room door without saying anything. He took the papers. I knew that I was in a lot of trouble, and probably grounded. At least I know for sure that Luis and Kyle are still against each other.

Lilly


End file.
